


Calm After The Storm

by m0nica



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0nica/pseuds/m0nica
Summary: Aftermath of Chloe's death ending in Life is Strange. Warren/Max coupling. Obviously spoilers, and totally canon (if that's the path you pick!)
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Warren Graham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Max sat in fetal position against the wall, trying to wish away this fate. She had tried absolutely everything to save Chloe. Whether it was gun shots, trains, or a vicious storm, Chloe's number was up, and there was nothing Max could do. For Max to live, hundreds of people would have to die. She couldn't let go of Alyssa, of Kate, of Warren— and she knew Chloe wouldn't live with the guilt of choosing her own life over her mother's. For some cursed reason, Chloe was meant to die. Death was working hard to get Chloe, and Max would never beat it. She closed her eyes, every one of Chloe's deaths behind them. She saw Jefferson shoot her square between the eyes, the bullet ricochet off the car number, the train maul her body, but she couldn't bear to watch this one. This one was real, permanent and unfixable. This was the last death Chloe would ever have, and that thought gave Max just a little bit of solace. Chloe would never feel pain again. This was it, forever. Chloe told her their memories were real, and she wanted that to be true. She hoped that in death Chloe would remember the memories she never got to keep.

Max heard the bang, followed by Chloe's body slamming onto the ground. She heard the gun clank against the cold tile, followed by Nathan's erratic spattering. The ringing in her ears drowned out the noise. She barely heard the sound of David barging into the room, his knees hitting the ground by Chloe's lifeless couldn't hear the panicked running in the halls, or Principal Wells ordering everyone to remain calm. She couldn't hear David tackle Nathan to the ground, his yelling mixed with heartbroken sobs. She couldn't hear the the ambulance silens wailing or the paramedics rushing in. All she could hear was the ringing in her ears, and the last struggling breaths of Chloe.

The paramedic put two fingers on Chloe's neck, but she was already gone. ABPD's finest Officer Barry hauled Nathan away, his eye flooded with tears as well. Knowing what she knew now, Max almost felt sorry for him. She knew this was better than his murder, but like Chloe, Nathan was a victim too. She hoped his money would grant him some sort of leniency, and the help he desperately needed.

David stepped away from the scene, trying to collect himself. He turned the corner, nearly tripping on Max.

"Oh my God," he whispered, trying to regain his professional composure. He bent down to help her up as she sobbed into his chest. He was rock hard. He seemed almost embarrassed that Max may have seen his emotional outburst. He had no idea the history they had. He'd never know he once saved her life. Her heart hurt for him, but it ached for Joyce. How much bad luck could one woman have? She was glad she had David.

David guided her out the bathroom swiftly, but Max couldn't help but say goodbye to Chloe one last time. She turned back and watched the paramedics slip Chloe into a body bag, her eyes blurried by tears. David's shoes tracked Chloe's blood out the door. He held it open, practically shoving Max out the door with his arm tight around her.

"Goodbye, Chloe" Max sniffled.

As they walked out the building, David did his best to protect Max from people's view. A crowd had formed outside, students eager for the news. It reminded Max of the scene when Kate wanted to end her life— students looking in awe, but seemingly no one truly concerned for anyone's well being. These were the faces of kids who wanted gossip, not to know their classmates were safe.

"Max? Max!"

Max turned to see Warren pushing the crowd. She could not think of a more comforting place than Warren's embrace, so she bolted for it. She practically jumped into his arms. She threw her arms around him and hysterically sobbed into his shoulder. Without hesitation, he squeezed her tightly. She could feel his tension ease as he held her, his nerves that one of them wouldn't be safe eased.

"Max, you're okay. Everything is okay. You're okay" he cooed, stroking her hair. She squeezed him tighter.

David took this moment to excuse himself. He sauntered off, presumably to let himself break down. Max hoped he wouldn't have to be the one to tell Joyce.

"Max Caufield?" Officer Barry called. Neither Max or Warren even noticed his approach.

Max looked up at him as best she could, but Warren had no intention of releasing her from his hold.

"Max, are you alright?" Office Barry asked. Max nodded slowly, wiping her tears on Warren's sleeve.

"We have a few questions to ask you, if you're willing." Max nodded again, gently breaking from Warren. He shook his head at her, and she squeezed his hand for reassurance.

"Wait for me?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll be right here." Warren responded, reluctantly letting her hand slide away.


	2. Chapter 2

Officer Barry asked Max a series of questions, though he tried his hardest to remain sympathetic. Max explained that her and Chloe had been childhood friends and that Chloe had confided in her what Nathan had done to her. She told small lies, stating that Nathan had actually confessed to what had happened to Rachel and to Kate, as well as Mr. Jefferson's role, out loud to Chloe. Max told them that was when Chloe lashed out and Nathan shot her. She continued to answer questions about what Nathan had previously done to Chloe, her relationship with Rachel, and other aspects of her life. After almost an hour of questioning, the police let Max go. As promised, Warren hadn't budged.

The rest of the crowd hadn't dispersed either. The Vortex Club was gathered in horror. Juliet, Courtney, Taylor, and the boys all gossiped amongst each other, while Dana tried to comfort a distraught Victoria. Max tried not to stare at her, but it was hard to shake the sight of Victoria's lifeless body on the dark room floor. She had no idea how close she was to death.

As soon as Max was in his view, Warren ran towards her, "Max! Oh my god. Are you okay?"

"I- I don't know. I mean, I'm not hurt, but,"

Before she could formulate her thoughts, ABPD officers walked a handcuffed Mr. Jefferson out of the building. The crowd of students and faculty was in awe as the officers shoved him into the back of a cruiser. Victoria's broken heart shifted into pure shock, and Dana was much too terrified to continue trying to calm her.

Max's entire body wrecked with sobs, the now faux memories of her experience with Jefferson shaking her to her core. She cried tears of horror and trauma, but also tears of relief. That reality was over. He wouldn't hurt her, he wouldn't hurt Victoria.

As he watched in shock, Warren tightened his grip around Max. He pulled her into his chest, shielding her from the scene. Though she was safe, it was too late for Rachel. It was too late for Kate. It was too late for Chloe.

"Max, what happened?" Warren questioned, still not releasing her.

Max sniffled into his chest, "Can we, can we go somewhere? I'll tell you everything."

Warren lowered his arms and immediately grabbed her hand. He guided her toward the dorms, and she continued to cry, he reached his arms over her shoulders again. Her dorm was a little bit closer than his, but Warren knew that the other girls would be lining up outside her door to get the story. He hoped that the cops wouldn't be digging through Nathan's dorm quite yet. He led her up the stairs, down the hall, and frantically opened the door and led her inside and onto his bed. She continued to sob, and he continued to rub soothing circles on her back.

"Max, can you tell me what happened? Please?"

Max told him everything that really happened, though she didn't tell him much about how she knew. She told him about Nathan drugging Chloe, Kate, and Rachel, and about Rachel's accidental death. She told him about everything Jefferson had done in the bunker. Then she told him about Chloe. She told him about their childhood friendship and her murder. She couldn't help but cry harder.

Warren's heart broke for her. He couldn't imagine what she had been through, and he hadn't even scratched the surface. He asked her a few clarifying followups, but only to try to grasp the gravity of the situation. He knew Nathan was a creep, and he knew Jefferson was an ass, but he wouldn't have ever imagined that they were sickos, perverts, and killers. He continuously apologized for her loss and her trauma, and asked her to tell him about Chloe. This was exactly what Max needed. She told him of their pirate days, about Joyce and William, and about her rebellious bat, but that still didn't seem to paint a clear picture of Chloe. She told him the stories that had no longer really happened, like their fun in the junkyard and terror on the train tracks. Talking about her was cathartic to Max, and something about articulating these alternate memories gave Max some solace. She'd always have these memories, and she hoped that in death Chloe had them, too. In this reality, Warren and Chloe would never bond. She wanted to connect them somehow. If someone else knew their stories, then they were real. If someone else knew Chloe so well, then she was real.

Max told Warren stories of Chloe for hours and hours. Warren was enthralled by every moment, though he was unbelievably heartbroken for her. Max's demeanor had cheered a little. Reflecting on happy memories helped a lot. Warren was still extremely reluctant to leave her alone. He decided to order them pizza, and he had to pretty much force her to eat any of it.

"Max, I really don't think you should go back to your dorm alone tonight," Warren insisted.

He expected her to resist, but she agreed "I really, really don't want to do that."

"You're welcome to stay here with me tonight. I can sleep on the floor."


End file.
